Juntos tú y yo
by DixieClemets
Summary: -...Esto me duele... quiero que la dejes, quiero que me ames a mí... quiero que me desees... Yo quiero... que estemos juntos tú y yo... Pero, sé que eso nunca pasará... La amas, y antes de que estés conmigo... estarás con muchas más... Si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti... Lo que haría porque... Estemos tan Solo juntos... Juntos tú y yo... (Shadonic/Sonadow)
1. Otra vez pienso en ti

Otra vez pienso en ti, en tu sonrisa orgullosa. Odio que sonrías así. En esa mirada despreocupada, la cual siempre me pone nervioso. ¡Nunca te preocupas por nada, y pensar eres un posible heredero al trono...! Tu actitud de inmaduro y burlón... Me dan ganas de darte un bofetón para que se te quite la bobería y madures de una vez por todas.

Otra vez pienso en ti y tengo ganas de... romperte la cara a hostias. Mi novia me pregunta si me encuentro bien, y yo le respondo que sí asintiendo.

Otra vez y sin volver a saber el por qué, pienso en ti... Empiezo a notar la ira correr por mis venas.

Pienso en ti y me enfado, odio tu estilo de vida, odio a tus amigos, odio tu forma de ser. Te odio a ti... Pero nunca te digo nada, mi novia me lo prohíbe. Cada vez que te veo me cojo un enfado de dimensiones descomunales. Siempre estoy harto de escucharte, verte o pensar en ti... entonces... ¿Por qué... otra vez pienso en ti? Hay veces que me dan ganas de coger una pistola, ponerme la a un lado de la cabeza y jalar el gatillo por pensar en ti. No puedo vivir tranquilo.

Mi novia me abraza, y cuando le correspondo... Adivina... Otra vez pienso en ti y me dan ganas de ponerme a gritar.

Voy a besar a mi novia y antes de llegar a nuestro primer beso... Otra vez pienso en ti. Me levanto y me voy dejando a mi novia con las ganas del beso mientras que yo me echo mucha agua fría para intentar despertar de la pesadilla a la que estoy sometido a todas horas pensando en ti y únicamente en ti. Odio esto, quiero despertar de este mal sueño.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué lloro? Hoy te vuelvo a ver, solo que en un parque, no estás solo, estas junto a tu "pandilla"... Rose te abraza con cariño mientras que tu sonríes despreocupado cerrando los ojos en señal de felicidad. Estoy llorando. Rose te sonríe y tú la abrazas. Mientras tanto, Tails y Knuckles no se dan cuenta porque están hablando. ¿No decías que no te gustaba? Entonces... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué la besas? El zorro y el rojo se dan cuenta y miran extrañados y asombrados. No creían lo que veían. He caído de rodillas viendo eso. No dejaban de salir lágrimas de mis ojos. Ahora lo entendía todo. Siempre me has gustado, por eso nunca dejaba de pensar en ti. Por eso me puse a llorar... Por eso, nunca pude decirle un "te amo" a mi novia convencido. Por eso, ahora pienso que es mejor irme y olvidarte. No quiero volver a verte junto a nadie, y como eso es imposible, será mejor que me valla. No quiero molestar.

Me despido de mi novia, y aunque ella me trata de convencer para que me quede, le digo que no.

Le explico el por qué y ella asiente despidiéndose.

No quiero despedirme de ti, eso me dolerá demasiado. Solo susurro un lo siento antes de subirme a mi moto y irme en ella a mi nuevo hogar.

Es una casa tranquila, está al borde de una cantera. Y por el otro lado está en un pequeño bosque.

Hoy he hecho una semana desde que me fui. Enciendo mi móvil el cual no había encendido todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí, y...

¿Y todas estas llamadas perdidas? ¿Y estos mensajes? Mi ex novia y omega me habían enviado un par de mensajes para saber cómo estaba, pero el resto de mensajes y las llamadas perdidas eran de un número desconocido.

" ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decírmelo?" "También eres mi amigo, confiaba en ti, y esperaba que si te ibas a mudar al menos me avisaras..." "acaso... ¿No confías en mí?"

Las llamadas decían lo mismo o cosas similares. Miré en mi agenda y busqué el número, y cuando lo encontré supe de quien era.

Era tu número.

Oigo como tocan a la puerta, abro y eres tú. Estabas cansado y respirando frenéticamente. Te voy a preguntar la razón por la que viniste y me das un bofetón y me abrazas sin pensárselo susurrando un: "¿Por qué no me avisaste? Creía que por fin me había ganado tu confianza. ¿Por qué te fuiste de todos modos?"

Te separas mirándome triste.

Por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué decirte...

Otra vez pienso en ti... pienso en tu mirada despreocupada... Ahora es una llena de tristeza. Pienso en tu sonrisa orgullosa... ahora había desaparecido. Otra vez pienso en ti. Y esta vez, pienso en mí, y pienso que hice mal dejándote atrás yéndome lejos, pero, era lo mejor... Para ti y para mi corazón.

"No necesitas saber el por qué, faker."

Tus ojos se humedecen mientras que cierras uno de tus puños y me lo estampas en la cara.

"¡Deja de comportarte así! ¡Soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí! ¡Dímelo!"

Sonic, nunca podré contártelo... El orgullo me lo prohíbe... Además, dudo mucho que te guste saber que un "amigo" tuyo es homosexual y le gustas.

"Es solo... que necesitaba cambiar de aires..."

No me crees, lo sé. Pero, no puedo contarte la razón verdadera. No me quiero arriesgar a que dejes de tratarme como a un amigo y pases a repudiarme. Me miras serio luego me abrazas. No sé qué hacer ante todo esto.

"Shadow... no te vuelvas a ir... y si te vas al menos, avísame..."

Te miro sin prometer nada. Y otra vez pienso en ti, en por qué te preocupas por mí, por alguien que ha estado en tu contra varias veces... pienso en que eres idiota por confiar y preocuparte por mí. Te miro y veo esos ojos esmeraldas buscando los míos. Con la mirada me pides que te abrace, pero, no hago nada. Tengo miedo de cagarla. Te separas lentamente de forma triste. Tu novia te llama... Parece que te tienes que ir, pero, ni te mueves.

"Rose te llama. Ve con tu novia."

Te doy la espalda pero tú no haces nada.

"...mi novia..."

Susurras no muy convencido. Te miro una última vez, y al notar que te miro, me sonríes. Parecías volver a la normalidad. Volví a ver esa risa orgullosa.

"No te creas que te has librado de mí, ¿entendiste "Shads"?"

"Sí, entendido." Respondo nada convencido.

"Te voy a venir a ver todos los días."

"Ósea que te voy a tener que aguantar todos los días... ¡genial!"

Notas la ironía en mi voz y me miras sonriendo.

"Es que... esta vez, no te voy a perder de vista."

Te vas y susurró por lo bajo.

"Lo siento, Sonic... pero... esto no va a ser así."

-.-.-.-.-. 's pov.-.-.-,-,-.-.-

Llego a tu casa y no estás en ella, miró en la playa que tenía cerca y ahí estas. Te encuentras mirando hacia el mar. Te oigo susurrar algo.

"Tengo que alejarme de él..."

"Shadow..."

Te giras nervioso y te levantas con ánimos de ponerme una escusa. Te pego un puñetazo enfadado. Caes a la arena.

"Así que... era por eso. Te mudaste por no verme..."

"Sonic, no lo hice con una mala intención."

"Dejarlo, no le veo nada bueno a mudarse para no verme. No me soportas y punto."

"No es eso... es solo que..."

"Deja, se que nunca te he caído bien. Adiós."

"Espera... Tengo algo que quiero decirte."

No te hago caso y me voy susurrando algo.

"Creí que por fin había conseguido tu confianza y tu amistad..."

-.-.-.-.-. 's pov.-.-.-,-,-.-.-

Corro a tu casa y toco en ella. Abre Tails. Me deja pasar y me dice que estas arriba. Me pongo a escuchar y te oigo llorar. Me siento fatal. Toco y me abres. Cuando me ves cambia tu expresión facial. Te pones serio mientras intentas no llorar.

"¿Qué no dijiste que tenías que alejarte de mí?"

"Sonic, déjame platicar contigo..."

"¿Que quieres?"

"Sonic..."

Quiero decírtelo, me acercó a ti y te sonrojas ante esto. Te abrazo dejándote extrañado. Te miro retirando esas lágrimas que caen por tus mejillas. Acerco nuestros rostros lentamente pero paro en seco. Sé que esto no te gustará nada. Pero, no me esperaba ninguna de las acciones de las que hiciste.

"Shadow..."

Susurras mi nombre y terminas de acercarte haciendo que nos diéramos un beso.

Me abrazas mientras el beso perdura. Quiero que esto sea más que un simple beso que se acabará en segundos, pero, esto no sucederá. Como si leyeras mi mente, cierras la puerta y me apoyas en ella con lentitud. Me abrazas de una forma amorosa y llena de pasión bajando los besos hasta mi cuello. Me aferro a ti suspirando. Cambio los puestos y te apoyo en la puerta y beso tu cuello deseoso. Gimes un par de veces mi nombre pidiéndome que no pare. Te hago caso y no me detengo. Pasas tus manos por mi pecho y te aferras al pelaje que se encuentra ahí. Bajo mis manos hasta llegar a tu cintura. Poso mis manos ahí mientras que te susurro cosas como: "Me fui porque siempre me habías gustado, y me dolía verte con otras." "Te vine a decir esto y decirte lo mucho que te amo..."

"Shadow... Yo también siento algo por ti, algo más que simple amistad... Yo te..."

Notamos como suena tu teléfono y lo coges un momento mientras continuamos con lo que hacíamos. Era tu madre. Hablas con ella tratando de no gemir o suspirar. Oigo lo que te dice. Entonces lo comprendí, ella te había obligado a estar con Rose. Quiere que os caséis y tengáis y hijos. Tú Evades lo que ella te dice y cuelgas cuando se despiden.

"Ahora entiendo lo de Rose."

"Deja la, cuando mi hermano se case y herede él el trono, me dejará de molestar. Dejaré a Amy y ya." Me dices mirándome. Te beso disfrutando de tus labios. Nos tranquilizamos dándonos cuenta de cuán lejos y rápidos fuimos. Relajamos nuestras respiraciones. Te miro a los ojos y tú me devuelves la mirada. Un tanto sonrojados, nos volvemos a besar. Oímos como tocan a la puerta. Era Tails. Te dice que ha venido la rosita de visita. Bajamos y me pongo a hablar con Tails mientras que Amy se sienta contigo en el sillón. Te abraza y te besa en las mejillas. Tú juntas sus labios con los tuyos. Se te ve tan feliz. Miro hacia otro lado con algo de tristeza. Tails mira con seriedad. Me pide que por mi bien me fuera, que sabía todo y era mejor que no estuviese mientras estabas junto a Rose. Él también iba a salir.

Me vuelvo a mi casa. Ahí me esperan mi ex y Omega.

"Hola Shad" Me saludó Rouge.

"Hola, chicos, ¿vinieron a verme?"

"Obvio."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella no quiere que terminemos. Y me ha pedido quedarse a dormir una noche.

Por la noche, ella me sienta en la cama y se empieza a quitar lentamente la ropa. Todo el rato pienso en lo que hicimos en tu cuarto. Ella me mira y me doy cuenta de que está desnuda. Me dirige una mano encima de uno de sus pechos mientras que otra vez pienso en ti. Me dirige la otra mano a su zona más intima. Sé cómo va a acabar esto, y no quiero que pase. La paro, y le digo que espere un poco más. Recién empezamos a salir hace unos dos meses y ya quiere "ir a la siguiente base"...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado tres meses, tres meses en los que me fui de viaje, y cuando vuelvo... Me encuentro con que hoy por la tarde te vas a casar con Rose. Corro y me meto en la boda. Termino de colocarme el esmoquin y me siento entre los invitados. Comienza la boda y te ves tan feliz... Miras al público un momento y me ves. Tu mirada se vuelve triste.

Parece que era felicidad fingida, pero, al rato vuelves a sonreír mirando a Rose.

"Amy Rose, ¿aceptas a Sonic como legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?"

"Acepto."

Ella sonríe. El sacerdote te pregunta lo mismo y tú me miras antes de cerrar tus ojos tristes. Sé que vas a responder, por lo que prefiero irme. Antes de salir te escucho.

"acepto..."

Salgo de allí corriendo. Duele... en mi corazón hay un sentimiento que duele... Por favor, acaba con mi sufrimiento. Haz que deje de sentir esto.

Desearía morir. Quiero coger un puñal y apuñalarme en el corazón. Acabar con este órgano que me obliga a amarte. Que me esclaviza para que te desee.

Se oye la marcha nupcial.

"Espero que seas feliz con ella... Sonic..."

Me desplomo llorando. Siento unas manos tocar mis hombros. Eran Tails, Knuckles y Omega. Tails también amaba a Sonic, y Knuckles a Amy. Omega me ofreció un abrazo a lo que yo asentí llorando. Tails y Knuckles se fueron al bufete junto a los demás. Me levanté pero de golpe te escuché.

"Venga, ¡Viva los novios! Te amo, Amy."

Omega me intenta retener, pero, salgo corriendo en cualquier dirección, las lágrimas no me dejan ver por lo que caigo por un torrente. Al llegar al río, los rápidos me llevan, por lo que no puedo salir de aquí. Llego a la desembocadura del río y caigo en una cuenca sedimentaria de rocas afiladas. Intento subir a la superficie pero mi pie está atorado entre unas piedras. Empiezo a perder aire. Lucho por salir, pero lo único que consigo es que se me enclave una roca afilada en la rodilla. Empieza a salir sangre. Oigo como alguien se mete en el agua para sacarme, pero, era tarde, aparte de que había perdido mucho aire, la sangre había llamado a un tiburón. Un tiburón toro para ser exacto, este tiburón atacaba siempre por placer, y al verme como presa rápida y fácil, nadó velozmente hacia mí. Pero, quien se metió en el agua para salvarme, agarró al tiburón toro de la cola trasera y lo lanzó fuera del agua. Miré a mi salvador antes de desmayarme por la falta de aire. Era de color azul marino casi negro, y sus ojos eran blancos al completo. Cerré los ojos quedándome inconsciente.

Despierto en un hospital. Me duele todo. Pienso en mi salvador y otra vez pienso en ti. Eras tú. Estas delante de la ventana de mi cuarto médico. Notas que he despertado. Me miras con tristeza.

"¿Como acabaste con una pierna atorada y desangrándose debajo del agua?"

Me miras y no respondo. Solo bajo la cabeza sin ganas de responderte. Pero, mis labios pronuncian algo muy distinto a lo que quería.

"No te interesa, faker. Vete con tu mujersita. No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo."

"...Fue porque me casé... ¿Verdad?"

Una lágrima rebelde cae por mi mejilla mientras te miro. Te me acercas y retiras la lágrima de mi rostro.

"Déjame."

"...Mi padre falleció ayer por la noche. Sabíamos que iba a fallecer. Y hace unas semanas, me dijo que antes de morir, quería verme casado. Lo hice solo porque era su último deseo. No amo a Amy, y lo sabes muy bien."

"¿Entonces, por qué se te veía tan feliz?"

"Estaban mis padres presentes... Era como una obligación sonreír."

Por mucho que repites que era porque estaban tus padres, no te creo. Estabas feliz de verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy te vuelvo a ver. Caminabas abrazado de Rose. Me escondo detrás de un árbol y os escucho.

"Venga, Sonikku, ¿Un niño o una niña?"

"Un niño, que salga a mí. Pero, si sale niña... solo pido que no sea como tú, "Amy-chan"

"¡Oye!"

"Es broma. Y cuando los tengamos, ¿Que nombres les ponemos?"

"...pues... Si es niña Sonamy."

"Vale."

"Te amo, Sonikku."

"Y yo muchísimo más a ti, mi dulce de miel."

Otra vez pienso en ti. Pienso en lo que me duele que ames a otra. Sé que no lo fijes, la amas. Se te nota. Salgo corriendo, pero sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que no puedo ni caminar bien por la rodilla, ¿Cómo voy a correr? Caigo y siento un dolor extremo en mi tobillo. Me lo he roto. Oigo unos pasos, es Rouge. Me ve y corre a ayudarme. Otra vez pienso en ti. Me duele pensar en ti. Quiero llorar, quiero correr, quiero desaparecer, quiero... quiero morir... Me intento levantar y le digo a Rouge que no me busque. Saco una Chaos esmerald y utilizo el Chaos control. Estoy en mi casa. Me vendo yo mismo y me acuesto en mi cama recordando tu felicidad con Amy. Vuelvo a llorar. Pasan los días. Recibí una llamada tuya, pero, marcaste sin darte cuenta. Se oían las risas de Rose.

"Eres un pervert, Sonikku."

"¿Y tú qué?"

"ah... No toques ah... ahí no..."

"¿Donde? ¿Aquí...?"

"Ah..."

Corto la llamada. No quiero seguir escuchando. Me duele el pecho. Lloro de nuevo. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti...?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acabas de volver de tu luna de miel. Te ves feliz y sonriente. Más que nunca. Esto duele... duele muchísimo. Has cambiado. Nunca me visitas, ni a mí ni a Tails, tu mejor amigo. Solo piensas y das tu a atención a Rose.

¿Oyes eso? Hace cuatro meces se oía mi corazón latir por ti. Ahora, late por seguir funcionando. No por nadie. Y menos por ti. Pero lo que más me duele, es que todavía te amo. Otra vez pienso en ti. Pienso que sería mejor si dejo de vivir.

Aquí estoy... en mi casa, apuntándome, a punto de jalar el gatillo.

"Sonic... otra vez pienso en ti. Y pienso en que esto es lo mejor para los dos. No puedo alejarme de ti, pero... tampoco quiero verte con Rose. Adiós, Sonic el erizo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Tengo miedo

Tengo miedo, de ti y de mí. Tengo miedo de ti. Sé que eres muy serio y frío. Si quisieras me hubieses matado hace mucho. Pero, no lo haces. ¿Acaso de verdad te importo? Tengo miedo de mí. Sé que es peligroso ser amigo mío. Todo el mundo piensa que mis amigos son mi debilidad, pero, por lo contrario, ellos son la fuerza que me ha hecho pelear y ganar siempre. La verdad, mi debilidad... eres tú. Tengo miedo de dañarte, pero bien sabes que mi madre me obliga. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño, pero, cada vez que estás presente, Amy me amenaza y me dice que como no le diga que la quiero o la abrace, se lo dirá a mi madre. Tengo miedo de ti, de lo seas capaz de hacer o hacerte. Tengo miedo de perderte. Siempre me has gustado y no quiero que te vayas... No lo soportaría. Tengo miedo de que algo te pase. Tengo miedo de que hagas alguna estupidez por mi culpa. Tengo miedo de ti, tengo miedo de tu mirada… Esa mirada asesina que sin saber el por qué me atrae más y más hasta que no puedo dejar de mirarte y desearte. Tengo miedo de tu rostro, ese rostro que siempre está serio… ese rostro me enloquece y me obliga a intentar besarte… Pero, me mantengo quieto. ¿Y si la cago? Seguramente ya no quieras ser amigo mío. Lo siento. Sé que esto te está afectando demasiado. Todo por mi culpa… Por no ser capaz enfrentar a mis padres. Amy ha cogido mi teléfono, te llamó mientras no me daba cuenta, y me puso encima de ella. Lo oíste todo. Miré a Amy y la vi con mi móvil, estuve enfadado con ella tres semanas. Han pasado tres meses desde eso. Amy me tiene prohibido estar con vosotros. Quiero terminar con ella, quiero ser libre otra vez. ¿…Por… qué…? ¿…Shadow…? De madrugada me escapé de mi casa. Llamé a Tails, para mi suerte estaba despierto. Le expliqué todo. Él me dijo que tenía que explicártelo a ti también. Tails y yo hemos venido a visitarte, y aunque te llamemos, no respondías, de golpe sentimos un estruendo proveniente de adentro de la casa. Cuando entré en tu cuarto caí de rodillas. ¿Por qué…? Shadow, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te disparaste? Hemos llamado a una ambulancia, y por suerte, todavía tienes pulso. Tengo que volver a mi casa, pero, no pienso hacerlo. Me da igual lo que diga Amy o mi madre. Solo quiero estar a tu lado. Me quiero asegurar de que nunca volverás a dispararte. Le pido a Tails que se quede conmigo, y acede sin pensárselo dos veces. Ese aparato te está controlando los latidos de tu corazón. Pero… tus latidos cada vez tardan más en hacerse notar. Tus niveles vitales bajan. No por favor… No te vayas… Sin ti… yo… Tails se ha ido a avisar a los médicos. Y te muevo nervioso.

"Shadow, por favor… abre los ojos, no te vayas… Shadow… Por… favor… Sha… dow… despierta…"

Han entrado varios médicos en la sala. Están reanimándote sin conseguir nada. Me sacaron de allí, solo podía mirar por el cristal que daba para el cuarto. Tails me agarraba para que no vuelva a entrar. De golpe… tus latidos cesan del todo. No… no puedes morir… Shadow… despierta…

"Se nos ha ido…"

"…No… no por favor… ¡Shadow, abre los ojos! ¡SHADOW! ¡NO PUEDES MORIR ASÍ! ¡HAS SOBREVIVIDO A TANTO! ¡¿POR QUÉ!? ¡SHADOOOOOOOOW!"

Mis gritos son callados por un ruido, eran tus latidos en aquella maquina. ¿Me pudiste escuchar? Abres los ojos dejando caer un par de lágrimas de ellos. Has despertado. Tails me suelta y entro corriendo en el cuarto según los médicos salen de este. Te abrazo dejándote extrañado. Ahora mismo, nada me importa, todo me da igual. Solo quiero estar a tu lado. Me abrazas de vuelta y me miras. Nuestras miradas se funden en una. Te veo llorar, yo también lo hago. Son de felicidad, tristeza, melancolía… Todo al mismo tiempo.

"Sigo… vivo…"

"¿…Por qué…? ¿…Por qué lo hiciste…?"

"…"

No respondes, solo continuas llorando, solo que con más intensidad. Sé por qué lo hiciste. Te abrazo derramando un par de lágrimas.

"Idiota… no me vuelvas a asustar así…"

"…"

Solo asientes bajando la mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He vuelto a mi casa, y me encuentro a mi madre y a Amy. Empieza una discusión.

"Sonic, ¿¡A donde te fuiste!?"

"¡Eso! ¡Dejando a tu mujer sola encima!"

"¿No te da vergüenza que haya tenido que llamar a tu madre porque me sentía sola?"

"¿Saben qué? ¡Estoy harto! ¡Madre, si tanto quieres a Amy, cásate tú con ella! ¡Y Amy, que sepas que hago lo que me da la gana! ¡No eres nadie para prohibirme estar con mis amigos! ¿Entendiste? ¡Y madre, ya soy mayorcito para decidir lo que YO hago! ¡Además, te recuerdo que casarme con Amy fue idea de padre! ¡Ni si quiera sé por qué hice caso a padre, te recuerdo que NUNCA, repito, NUNCA nos quiso! ¡Además, Amy, casarte con alguien no significa que ese alguien se vaya a convertir en tu jodido esclavo! ¡Yo soy libre de escoger como vivo MI vida! ¡Y ustedes NO! ¡Y madre, quiero que sepas que hace poco que descubrí que mi "mujercita" le tira los tejos a varios amigos míos! ¿¡A qué esa era una de las razones por las que no querías que hablase con mis amigos!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿Con que te sentías sola? ¿Por qué no vas y te acuestas con Knuckles otra vez como ya has hecho otras veces? ¡Créeme! ¡Para pasar por las puertas me tengo que agachar gracias a todos los cuernos que me has puesto! ¡Y encima, anoche aproveché para salir dado a que tú te habías "escapado" otra vez para ver a Knuckles! ¿¡Por qué no vas y te casas con él!? ¡Así tendrás a alguien a quien incordiar y quien te soporte, además de que podrás controlarlo mejor que a mí! ¡Yo estoy harto! ¡HARTO! ¡Y os doy un consejo! ¡A una: que NO se haga la victima! ¡Y a la otra: Que deje de gobernarme! ¡Soy tu hijo, no tu maldito sirviente o esclavo! "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Shadow's pov-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoy condenado a sufrir. Condenado a amarte, desearte, quererte y no tenerte. Siento como tocas a la puerta y pasas. Me sonríes pero yo me mantengo serio. Miro tu mano, y me fijo en que no llevas el anillo. Tú te das cuenta y susurras algo.

"Nos hemos peleado… pero…"Coges aire con un rostro triste. "Aun según ella estamos juntos…"

"¿De verdad que no la amas?"

"De verdad, NO la amo."

"…No te creo…"

"Shadow…"

"¡ **Sí fuera verdad el que no la amas, yo no me hubiese intentado suicidar**!

"Shadow… Eres libre de creer lo que quieras. Pero, te puedo jurar y prometer por mi vida, que NUNCA LA HE AMADO. Pero, si no me quieres creer… eres libre de pensar como se te antoje. Si todavía piensas que la amo, será mejor que me vaya."

Mierda, siempre la jodo. Te alejas un poco y te das la vuelta. Me levanto y te agarro de la mano cuando estas a punto de abrir la puerta. Me miras triste, estás llorando.

"Lo siento… yo…"

Me abrazas haciéndome callar.

"No pasa nada…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _"_** ** _Sonic, mi amor… no te preocupes. Que si no eres mío…_** **DE NADIE SERÁS…"** **Decía una chica mirando atreves del cristal.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha pasado un mes. Me han dado el alta. Mi "¿…novia…?" me ha venido a recoger. Según llegamos a nuestra casa, recibo una llamada tuya.

"Hey, Shads, ya que te han dado el alta, ¿Qué tal si nos echamos una carrera? Em… ¿Shadow? ¿Estás?"

Miras detrás de ti viéndome con el teléfono en las manos.

"¿Dónde firmo?"

"Venga, de aquí hasta emerald cost. Preparados. ¿Listos? ¡Ya!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me miras triunfante con esa sonrisa orgullosa. La echaba de menos. Te echaba de menos a ti.

"Te dejé ganar…"

Susurré intentando tranquilizar mi respiración.

"Clarooooo…"

Miro a lo lejos y veo a alguien correr. Me pongo serio al momento. Tú me miras extrañado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sonic's pov.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué ahora me estás ignorando? Tu mirada se ha tornado a fría y seria. Me miras de forma que me asustas. En segundos te has vuelto reservado. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso he hecho algo mal? Dímelo, me duele que estés en silencio mirándome de esa forma.

"¡Sonikku!"

Se oyó a lo lejos. Ahora lo entendí. Amy me abrazó a lo que la separé.

"Te recuerdo que todavía estoy enfadado contigo. Y no soy "Sonikku", me llamo Sonic."

"Vale… SONIKKU… ¡Ah! Shadow. Rouge te estaba buscando para no sé qué misión de G.U.N, deberías ir."

"Hump…"

Asentiste y te fuiste, sin ni si quiera despedirte de mí.

"Sonic… he tenido suficiente paciencia contigo."

Me enclavó algo en el cuello.

"Tranquilo… es un somnífero. Pronto, serás solamente mío y de nadie más…"

"…Estás… lo-loca…"

"Loca de amor por ti…"

"Duele…"

"Tranquilo… pronto estarás libre de todo dolor o sufrimiento. Sonic, si no eres mío, no serás de nadie más."

"Mal…dita…lo…ca…"

Me desplomo en el suelo y me quedo inconsciente. Shadow, ven por favor... Tengo miedo... Ayuda... me...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Esto es extraño

Esto es extraño… Me encontré con Rouge, le pregunté sobre la misión de G.U.N y me dijo que no había ninguna misión… Fue… una mentira de Rose… Mierda, me dejé engañar por una niñata. Vuelvo a dónde estabas, pero, no te encuentro, ¿Dónde estás? Seguramente te habrás ido a tu casa. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Quiero asegurarme de que estás bien. Voy a tu casa y me encuentro la puerta abierta. Esto es extraño… Si no estás, la cierras, como todos. Miro dentro, no estás. Cuando estoy a punto de salir de tu casa, siento un dolor en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Caigo rendido viendo quien era… Era Rose… Me había golpeado con su martillo. Me sonríe de forma siniestra susurrando algo. "Sonikku es mío y de nadie más…" ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te ha hecho la rosita algo? Me intento levantar pero ella me vuelve a golpear dejándome inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _"_** ** _Será mejor que le quite los brazaletes, le dan poder, si se los quito, su poder disminuirá poco a poco… Lo llevaré a la fábrica también. Es mejor acabar con él allí…"_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despierto, estoy amarrado de pies a cabeza. No tengo fuerzas para intentar zafarme de mis agarres. Me doy cuenta de que me faltan los brazaletes y me pondo nervioso. No puedo hacer nada. Esto es extraño… ¿Por qué Rose me trajo aquí? La rosa también es un poquito gilipollas. Le faltó una mano por encadenar. Con dicha mano libre, me intenté quitar las cadenas. Levantándome, veo una puerta vieja de hierro. Paso por ella viendo un gran corredor. Había millones de pasillos. "¿Por cuál voy?" Me guio por mis sentidos. Para ser exactos, el oído… Puedo escuchar algo, guiándome por dicho sentido, llego a un pasillo que acababa en un cuarto grande. El cual, tenía muchas habitaciones a su alrededor… Voy por un pasillo y de golpe oigo un golpe seco. Voy corriendo y me encuentro contigo inconsciente y a Rose con un cuchillo en sus manos. "¿Qué se supone qué haces con eso, Rose?"Pregunto a lo que ella me mira acercándose. Me pasa un cuchillo y sale de la sala sugiriéndome algo con una voz escalofriante y grave.

"Quiero ver si eres realmente bueno sin tu "súper-fuerza", ahora que no tienes energía, ¿Por qué no me demuestras cómo serías en una pelea a cuchillo?"

Definitivo, se había vuelto loca… Me lo pensé bien antes de hacer nada, pero, no pude evitar seguirla. Ella se posicionó dispuesta a pelear. "¿Acaso sabías pelear a cuchillo?"Preguntó a lo que ríe ampliamente. Era una risa psicótica. Daba cierto miedo.

"Hay muchas cosas que nadie sabe de mí, Shadow… Ahora verás mi verdadera faceta. Aquella niña enamorada solo ha sido una ilusión, prepárate para conocer a la verdadera Amy Rose."Según dijo esto último, arremetió en contra mía. Me costaba esquivar sus ataques. Primero porque no tenía a penas energías, y segundo, porque los propulsores de mis zapatos no funcionaban. En breves explicaciones: …Estaba jodido… Me dolía todo, pero no pensaba rendirme ante una niñata. "Estás cansado, ¿No eras la forma de vida definitiva?"Hablaba sin dejar de arremeter con su cuchillo en contra mía.

"¡El motivo de mi muerte seré yo mismo si hace falta para no perder mi dignidad, no lo será nadie, y menos tú!" Le grité enfurecido. Se veía realmente ágil. "¿Por qué nunca te defendiste sola? Necesitabas la ayuda de Sonic siempre…"

"Pensaba que a Sonikku le gustaban las damas… Siempre creí eso, pero se ve que no. Bueno, me da igual lo que le guste o lo que le deje de gustar. Él es mío ahora… mío y solo mío…"Me volvió a atacar pero contraataqué. Se tocó el cachete seria notando un corte en el. Solo rió un poco y volvió a lo suyo, le importaba entre cero y nada el corte. Se lanzó contra mí pegándome una patada. Caí al suelo cansado. No aguantaba más. No podía levantarme. Ella se tiró encima de mí con ánimos de enclavarme el cuchillo en el pecho, pero falló debido a que me moví con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Me enclavó el cuchillo en el hombro. Sacó el cuchillo dispuesta a terminar el trabajo de una vez por todas. "Esto te enseñará a no acercarte a mi Sonikku. Muérete, monstruo…" De golpe, se empezaron a escuchar tus cadenas… habías despertado. Rose entró en el cuarto dónde te encontrabas. Me intenté levantar, pero, para cuando lo conseguí y entré en el cuarto… tenías una apuñalada en el estomago. Estabas inconsciente de nuevo. Ella te iba a volver a enclavar el cuchillo en la garganta cuando la empujé estampándola contra una pared. No me contuve ni un segundo más... Me daba igual lo que le pasara a ella… o lo que me pasara a mí… Hacerte daño es un delito y un asqueroso pecado. Le corté el cuello a lo que ella se agarró dicha parte del cuerpo mirándome con ira. Se cayó en el suelo a punto de ahogarse con su propia sangre. "¡Ma-MALDITO! ¡P-PAGARÁS POR E-ESTO!" Me gritó mientras comprobaba tu pulso, el cual seguía estable. Yo solo respondí: "Me obligaste a hacerlo… Rose…" A lo que ella gritó. "N-no… esto…. N-no pu-puede a-acabar a-así… ¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Parecía haber perdido la cordura del todo. De golpe, como si de una fuente se tratase, muchísima sangre salió de su cuello. "¡AAAAHGGG!"Cayó al suelo muerta a los segundos.

"Tú lo decidiste…"Dije cogiendo mis brazaletes, los cuales se encontraban en una mesa. Cogí mi teléfono y llamé a una ambulancia. En el hospital me contaron lo que la apuñalada que recibiste no fue en el estomago, sino en el pecho. No despertabas, cosa que me ponía muy nervioso. Todos tus amigos y familiares estaban en la sala de espera. Preguntan mi nombre, a lo que me levanto extrañado. ¿No querrías ver antes tus amigos o a tu familia antes? Entro en el cuarto tembloroso. Te mire. Esto es extraño. Me abrazaste llorando cuando te diste cuenta de que estaba. No dejabas de decir que Rose se volvió loca… Te pido perdón por no haber evitado que la rosa te apuñalara. Tú me dices que no pasa nada. Me preguntas por la psicótica, y te respondo diciendo que había muerto. Te conté lo que pasó y tú asentiste. Me miraste el hombro preocupado. Me preguntaste. Una vez te conté, me miraste triste. Me volviste a abrazar mientras me contabas que Rose te ponía los cuernos con Knuckles y con un par más desde que empezasteis juntos… Tus ojos me pedían a gritos que te besara. Pero como un imbécil, me mantuve quieto. Tú rodaste los ojos con cara de "¿really?" y me besaste. Hacia tanto que no probaba tus labios… La última y única vez, fue en tu habitación a la semana de mudarme. Te abrazo sin poderlo evitar más. Ambos habíamos sufrido… Yo por verte con Rose y tú por lo que te hizo Rose durante tanto tiempo. Te volví a besar abrazándote sin soltarte. Te quiero, y por ti daría mi propia vida. Me dices que me ayudarás a que sane mi corazón, y que juntarás las piezas este mismo. "Te juro que yo también te sanaré tu corazón y lo protegeré con mi vida… Para que nunca se rompa…"Después de tantísimo tiempo, mi corazón volvió a latir por ti… Volví a sonreír… Volví a verte sonreír… Esa sonrisa orgullosa que yo tanto amaba… esos ojos esmeralda que tan bobo me dejaban… esa actitud rebelde y despreocupada que aunque me ponía de los nervios, me atraía sin poderlo evitar. Esto es extraño… pero… Otra vez pienso en ti… y pienso en lo mucho que te amo… Nunca dejaré de hacerlo, y nunca te abandonaré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Sonic's pov -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tengo miedo… de lo que pueda pasar ahora, pero, nada me importa, todo me da igual… Solo me importas tú, tú, y únicamente tú. Me da igual lo que digan los demás. Te amo, y no renunciaré a ti, ni aunque me cueste la vida. Esto es extraño, pero, aun así, no deja de gustarme la idea de ser tuyo. Me sonríes contento y feliz.

"¿Quieres venirte a vivir conmigo, Sonic?"

"Vale."Te sonrío tiernamente. Sí, estoy seguro de esto. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo… "Te amo, Shadow."

"Y yo a ti, Sonic."

"Al fin estamos juntos..."

"Sí, juntos tú y yo..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo: ¡Venga Shadow! ¡Canta conmigo! " _Me empezaste a gustar sin poderlo evitar…"_

Shadow: ¡Qué te follen!

Yo: Bueno, aquí se acabó este fanfic, gracias por los reviews, enserio. ¡Bye! *Kisu*


End file.
